heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackbird
Blackbird, blackbirds, black bird or black birds may refer to: Birds Two groups of birds in the Passerida parvorder: * Old World blackbirds, any of several species belonging to the genus Turdus in the Turdidae family **Chinese blackbird **Common blackbird **Grey-winged blackbird **Indian blackbird **Somali thrush or Somali blackbird **Tibetan blackbird **White-collared blackbird * New World blackbirds, any of 26 species in the Icteridae family Arts, entertainment, and media Books * ''Black Bird'' (Basilières novel), 2003, by Michel Basilières * ''Blackbird'' (Dibia novel), 2011 * ''Blackbird'' (memoir), 2000, by Jennifer Lauck * Blackbird, a 1986 novel by Larry Duplechan * ''Blackbird'' (journal), an online journal of literature and the arts * ''Black Bird'' (manga), 2007, by Kanoko Sakurakoji * Blackbird (comics), an aircraft in the X-Men comics * Blackbird (Femizon), a villain in the Marvel Comics universe Film, theatre and TV Films * Black Bird, a 1973 South Korean film featuring Namkoong Won * ''Black Birds'' (film), a 1967 Yugoslav film * ''Blackbird'' (2007 film), directed by Adam Rapp * ''Blackbird'' (2012 film), directed by Jason Buxton * ''Blackbird'' (2013 film), a 2013 drama film * ''Blackbird'' (2014 film), directed by Patrik-Ian Polk * ''Blackbird'' (upcoming film), an upcoming drama film directed by Roger Michell * ''Blackbirds'' (1915 film), a silent film starring Laura Hope Crews * ''Blackbirds'' (1920 film), a lost silent film starring Justine Johnstone * The Black Bird, a 1975 film starring George Segal * The Blackbird, a 1926 film directed by Tod Browning * ''Deadfall'' (2012 film), directed by Stefan Ruzowitzky, which had the working title Blackbird * Beyond the Lights, a 2014 film directed by Gina Prince-Bythewood originally titled Blackbird Theatre * ''Blackbird'' (play), 2005, by David Harrower * Blackbird, a play by Adam Rapp * Blackbirds of 1928, a Broadway revue, based on the 1926 London revue Blackbirds * Blackbirds of 1933, a follow-up to Blackbirds of 1928 Music Instruments * Blackbird (violin), a playable full size violin made of igneous rock * Epiphone Blackbird, an electric bass guitar Groups * Blackbird (band), an American post-punk band * The Blackbirds (German band), 1960s * The Blackbirds (Norwegian band) *The Blackbirds (South African band) *The Blackbyrds, an American rhythm and blues and jazz-funk fusion group Albums * ''Blackbird'' (Alter Bridge album), 2007 * ''Blackbird'' (Fat Freddy's Drop album), 2013, or the title song * ''Blackbird'' (Dan Sultan album), 2014 * Musta Lindu, re-released as Black Bird, by Värttinä Songs and compositions * "Blackbird" (Beatles song), 1968 * "Blackbird" (Alter Bridge song), 2007 * "Blackbird" (Norma John song), 2017 * Le Merle noir ("The Blackbird"), a chamber work by Olivier Messiaen * "Blackbird", a song by Alkaline Trio from Is This Thing Cursed? * "Blackbird", a song by Benny Benassi from ...Phobia * "Blackbird", a song by Dido from Girl Who Got Away * "Blackbirds", a song by Erin McKeown from Distillation * "Blackbird", a song by Graves * "Blackbird", a song by Madness from Can't Touch Us Now * "Blackbird", a song by Marcy Playground from Leaving Wonderland...in a fit of rage * "Blackbird", an instrumental by Mike Oldfield from Light + Shade * "Blackbird", a song by Silly Wizard from Live Wizardry * "Blackbird", a song by Nina Simone from Nina Simone with Strings * "Black Bird", a 2003 song by The Beautiful Girls * "Blackbird", a song by Third Day from Third Day * "Blackbirds", a song by Linkin Park from the video game 8-Bit Rebellion! * "The Blackbird", a song by The Wurzels * "The Blackbird Ballet", a song by Jimmy Barnes from Och Aye the G'nu * "Bye Bye Blackbird", a 1926 jazz standard by Ray Henderson and Mort Dixon often known simply as "Blackbird" Other * Blackbird, a car in the anime Wangan Midnight and the video game, Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune * Task Force Blackbird, a CIA organization in the video game Medal of Honor: Warfighter People * Blackbird (Omaha leader) (c. 1750–1800) * Andrew Blackbird (c. 1815–1908), Odawa leader and historian * Lewis Blackbird (born 1987), British motorcycle speedway rider * King Parsons (born 1949), American wrestler who used the ring name "The Blackbird" * Ziryab (789–857), Kurdish musician and performer, whose name means "blackbird" or "nightingale" Places * Blackbird, Delaware * Blackbird Hundred, an unincorporated subdivision of New Castle County, Delaware, U.S. * Blackbird Leys, a civil parish in Oxford, England * Blackbird mine, a defunct cobalt mine in Lemhi County, Idaho, U.S. * Blackbird Township, Thurston County, Nebraska * Blackbird Vineyards, a California winery Science and technology Computing * Blackbird (codec), video compression software * Blackbird (online platform), a cancelled Microsoft MSN development platform * Blackbird, an internal codename for Apple Computer's Macintosh IIfx desktop computer * Blackbird, the internal codename for Apple Computer's PowerBook 500 series of laptops * Blackbird Group, a defunct enterprise software company * HP Blackbird 002, a personal computer Vehicles Air * Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, a United States Air Force supersonic reconnaissance aircraft * A-12 Blackbird, the unofficial nickname for the forerunner to the SR-71 Blackbird, codenamed A-12 OXCART * Aero A.34 Kos (English: Blackbird), a 1930s Czechoslovakian biplane * Mutual Blackbird, a late 1920s biplane Land and rail * ''Blackbird'' (land yacht), a wheeled vehicle which demonstrated that it is possible to sail downwind faster than the wind * Blackbird, a GWR 3300 Class steam locomotive on the Great Western Railway in England * Super Blackbird, a model name given to the Honda CBR1100XX sport-touring motorcycle * "The Blackbird", a dragster driven by professional racer Jack Beckman Sport * Baltimore Blackbirds, a defunct indoor American football team * FC Jyväskylä Blackbird, a Finnish football club * LIU Brooklyn Blackbirds, sports teams of Long Island University's Brooklyn campus See also * Blackbeard (c. 1680–1718), English pirate * Blackbirding, a recruitment practice utilizing trickery or kidnapping * Bluebird (disambiguation) * Redbird (disambiguation)